Tom and Jerry on the cheese adventure
by TheTrueSky
Summary: I made this all up but I may have used some ideas from Fantastic Mr Fox but I changed Jerry's name into Magnificent Mr Mouse but Tom is much more nicer and a little lazy at the middle. Anyway Tom agrees on helping Jerry who is Mr Mouse, and the shopkeepers will do something to Tom like hypnotising Tom at the 2 story. So I hope you enjoy this!
**I hope you enjoy this story and I made it all up!**

 **Chapter 1 The three shopkeepers**

In Italy there were three famous cheese shopkeepers called Mr Brie, Mr Mozzarella and Mr Cheddar these men were rich men but sometimes they are really nasty as any men you could ever meet in your entire life. In the three shopkeepers floorboard a mouse called Magnificent Mr Mouse was eating his delicious cheese balls he had stolen from Mr Cheddar. When he was going to take one bite of his cheese balls he heard three angry voices arguing over missing cheese.

"Someone is stealing all my lovely cheese" roared Mr Cheddar.

"There are my best Italian missing too" cried Mr Mozzarella.

"Who is doing this it? It is a outrage!" shouted Mr Brie.

Magnificent Mr Mouse knew they were talking about him but he continued eating the cheese never knowing it was him.

 **Magnificent Mr Mouse**

Mr Mouse was a clever mouse he could do magnificent things better than a rat. The next day Magnificent Mr Mouse told his wife what she wants and set out before asking. Magnificent Mr Mouse wife wanted three Mozzarella one for her husband one for her and one for her darling children. So Magnificent Mr Mouse sniffed the air three times before going to the fridge and set out. So Magnificent Mr Mouse climbed the fridge and filled up his two bags with three giant mozzarella for lunch. So he quickly crept to the floorboard and gave three mozzarella's to his wife to make her lovely cheese stew but he will always help himself in the fridge.

After a while, the cheese stew was ready to eat " Darlings! It's time to eat!" shouted Magnificent Mr Mouse wife calling the children and her husband. So the children Oliver, Twist, Tim and Roy ran down stairs quickly to eat the first bowl of stew

"Now Now my darlings there is more cheese stew coming up in a giant pot" said the mother.

"Okay mother" said the children.

"Darling are you coming to eat" said the mother.

"Maybe later I need to go to work which is to get more of the mozzarella for the children,remember" said Magnificent Mr Mouse.

"Dad? Can I come with you to help carry the bags" said Oliver and Twist.

"Okay, But just this once and you have to listen to what I say understand" said Mr Mouse.

So Magnificent Mr Mouse slowly came out of his whole and sniffed the air three times and said" It's time to go to the fridge"

"How do you know dad?" whispered Oliver.

" I know because everyone has a smell of their own Mr Brie smells like normal cheese, Mr Mozzarella smells like apples juice and Mr Cheddar smells like crisps with onions and garlic" said Magnificent Mr Mouse.

"Hmm I think I have a song about cheese it goes like this Mozzarella cheese big fat and round with grease you get fatter when you eat with meat you never want to be seen, Cheddar Cheddar cheese one fat cheese to eat it taste like Grunions it taste like Onions with fat with round grease"

"That's funny son but we should get to work" laughed Mr Mouse.

So Magnificent Mr Mouse and his sons crept to the fridge and stole big fat mozzarella cheese for tomorrow.

 **Chapter 2 The three shopkeepers has a plan**

The next day Magnificent Mr Mouse and his wife heard a big shout from Mr Mozzarella "How dare you Mr Mouse one day you will die by my secret attack!" roared Mr Mozzarella.

"Did you hear that my Darling they are going to kill you by a secret attack" said Mr Mouse's wife looking worried.

" Yes I did but I think it's going to be a stupid one " said Mr Mouse.

So the three shop keepers went to their rooms and searching for a mouse plan to scare the mouse too.

After one minute Mr Brie had a plan and told Mr Mozzarella what the idea was they will buy a cat.

"Now Mr Mouse I will crush you into a cheese crumbs" laughing the three shopkeepers.

After a week Mr Mozzarella bought a mouse loving cat to scare the mouse away like it's a nightmare. " Are you sure you want to buy a cat?" said Mr Cheddar.

"Yes! Do you want to get rid of a mouse who loves cheese and steals your cheese without asking us? Now give me your piggy bank right now!" shouted Mr Mozzarella snatching the piggy banks.

 **Tom the cat**

So that night Magnificent Mr Mouse mouth was watering because he ate mozzarella cheese which was amazing it was yummy so he crept out of the floorboard secretly and he froze right in front of him was a giant cat called Tom.

"Hello cat" said Magnificent Mr Mouse looking nervous.

"Hello" said the cat.

"Please don't eat me please" said Magnificent Mr Mouse looking terrified.

"I won't eat you I eat cheese" said the cat happily.

" I love cheese too hey I got a brilliant idea!" said Mr Mouse.

"What is it?" said the cat looking curious.

"We could work as a team" said Mr Mouse.

"Okay as long as you can't take all of it and save some for me and my family" said the cat.

 **Chapter 3 The Cheese Feast**

The next day Magnificent Mr Mouse met the cat but this time he was not nervous.

"Are you ready to get cheese can I ask you one more thing what is your name?" said Magnificent Mr Mouse.

"My name is Tom what is yours?" said Tom.

"Mr Mouse my name is Mr Mouse hey I got another great idea lets have a cheese feast with your family and mine" said Mr Mouse.

"Okay" said Tom.

 **(Great Plan number 1) Mr Brie cheese fridge.**

So Tom and Magnificent Mr Mouse told their family they are going to have a feast at 6:30 with all kind of cheese and Mr Mozzarella's cider and they are going to have a special main course from Magnificent Mr Mouse wife. So Magnificent Mr Mouse and Tom crept to the three fridges from the shopkeepers. So Magnificent Mr Mouse climbed the fridge and took Mr Brie's cheese

Tom said" Have you tasted this before it looks kind of weird doesn't it"

"It does look weird I think I shall have one taste of it and give some to you" said Mr Mouse.

"Well, Is it lovely to eat" said Tom.

"It taste like food from a dream that nobody haven't ate before taste it Tom" said Mr Mouse looking happy.

"Yum Should we put it in the bag " said Tom.

"Of course but I can't close the fridge properly and Mr Brie will know that we are stealing food " said Mr Mouse.

"I will do it I am strong" said Tom.

"Are you sure" said Mr Mouse.

"I am sure" said Tom.

So Tom pushed it hard and the fridge door closed.

"Few good thing you were here" said Mr Mouse.

"Yep and good thing you were here too" said Tom.

"Lets hurry we only have 2 hour" said Mr Mouse.

"Yeah let's go I can't wait what your wife is going to make for main course" said Tom.

So Tom put the 10 Brie cheese in three bags.

"What is next" said the cat licking his lips.

"Mr Mozzarella secret cider cellar" said Mr Mouse.

 **(Magnificent Plan number 2) Mr Mozzarella secret cider cellar** **.**

So Magnificent Mr Mouse and Tom slowly opened the cellar where millions of cider you can taste.

Tom said" Look at all this apple juice"

Magnificent Mr Mouse said " Apple juice apple juice we didn't come here for apple juice this is the strongest finest alcohol can buy or it can be stolen it burns in your throat boils in your stomach taste almost like pure melted gold"

"Your trespassing now" said Rat.

"Who are you" said Tom.

"Rat Mr Mozzarella cider security, get lost we don't allow people like you to steal Mr Mozzarella's cider I can only drink it not you" said Rat.

"I need the cider for a feast so get out of my family and friends are invited to a feast and I need cider for a drink" said Mr Mouse.

"A feast, can I come" said Rat licking his lips.

"Sure do you love cheese" said Mr Mouse.

"Yes, I haven't ate anything except cider" said Rat.

So Magnificent Mr Mouse, Tom and Rat quickly took Mr Mozzarella cider basket ad put it in Magnificent Mr Mouse's floorboard.

"What's next?" said Tom.

"Mr Mozzarella cheese of course" said Mr Mozzarella.

"We already took something of Mr Mozzarella's why are we taking his cheese?" said Tom.

"We need to collect it because it's the lovely cheese that any mouse, cat or any animal could ever have for a feast" said Mr Mouse.

So Magnificent Mr Mouse, Tom and Rat walked to Mr Mozzarella's fridge and looked up.

"What a fridge" said Tom looking up.

"Yeah they are fit for a king and queen to eat cheese all day" said Mr Mouse.

"Yeah they are lets go get all of them" said Rat.

"No! We don't want to be too greedy or else they will know we were here" said Mr Mouse stopping Rat.

"Ok" said Rat.

"What is that smell? Coming from the corner of the fridge is my favourite yogurt" said Mr Mouse.

"Get the biggest bag that you have Rat!" ordered Mr Mouse.

"Ok sir" said Rat.

" Tom when I throw the yogurt and cheese you get a bag and fill it with cheese and yogurt okay" ordered Mr Mouse.

"Yes sir!" said Tom like a soldier.

So Magnificent Mr Mouse climbed the fridge with his sticky fingers and threw 15 yogurts and cheese. So Tom got the bag and put the 15 cheese and yogurt into the blue bag and held it in his shoulder and crept to Mr Mouse's floorboard and gave it to his Mr Mouse's wife and quickly crept to Mr Mouse and Rat.

"Where have you been for a minute" said Mr Mouse.

"I went to your wife and gave it to her the bag" said Tom.

"Oh" said Mr Mouse.

"Well let's go and steal more cheese" said Mr Mouse.

 **Mr Cheddar's Cheese cake.**

"Nearly there just one more to go" said Tom excitedly.

"Hmm what does Mr Brie have?" said Rat.

"Mr Cheddar has a good delicious cake hidden in his cupboard which I can't reach" said Mr Mouse with a sad face.

"I could do it! I am big and I can jump very high" said Tom looking with a smile.

So Magnificent Mr Mouse cheered up and Tom climbed up the cupboard and took the Mr Cheddar cheese balls and cake and slowly placed them into the bag.

"See I told you I could do it" said Tom.

"Yeah you did" said Mr Mouse.

"Now Lets go to the feast!" said Tom happily.

"No wait" said Mr Mouse stopping Tom.

"What" said Tom.

"We need to sniff the air three times remember" said Mr Mouse.

"Oh yeah" said Tom.

"Why" said Rat.

"Because we might not know if they are coming" said Mr Mouse.

"Oh okay I will smell first to see if Mr Mozzarella is coming because I have the same smell as him" said Rat.

"I will smell if Mr Brie is coming because I have the same smell as him too" said Tom.

"I will smell if Mr Cheddar is coming because I can smell him a mile away" said Mr Mouse.

So they all sniffed together and said "No they are not coming."

So they quickly got the bag and tiptoed to the Mr Mouse's floorboard and had a delicious meal and desert.

Magnificent Mr Mouse said "Look! Where does this path lead us to?"

"I don't know" said Tom and Rat.

"Let's see call everyone too see" said Mr Mouse.

So they all followed the path and it lead them to a giant supermarket. Magnificent Mr Mouse was full with joy, so theyall danced around with joy and stole many things as possible.

 **Thanks for reading this story if their is something wrong please tell me in the comment I am 8 years old to write this story and I hope you like it** **and if you like it I will write another Magnificent Mr Mouse if you want me to which is and I used some ideas from Roald Dahl story which is from Fantastic Mr Fox and I used Tom from Tom and Jerry or Talking Tom I hope you like it and tell me if I can change some things and if you want be too change something's tell me in the comment thank you and if you want me to write what Mr Mouse fear is and what's his wife is called it is in the next Magnificent Mr Mouse.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
